needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna
Setsuna is one of three the members of The Simeon Girl Squadron. Appearance According to Disk her height is 165cm and her measurements are; bust 89, waist 59 and her hip 86. In the english dubbing of the anime, her sizes are reported as 5'5, 35-23-35 in. (89-58-89 cm) Her trademark is her striped underwear as Cruz recognized her by just seeing it when he dropped into the Academy. Personality Setsuna has the aspects of that a highly devoted person to whatever mission she is assigned to. Such as, she was so devoted to Archlight, she wanted Adam Blade's body bad enough she constantly repeated it to her opponents. She has stated that she likes Arclight. However, when it comes to her abilities she can be seen as a very arrogant person, relying a lot on high amounts of power and teamwork, including her speed. She seems to be the leader of the three as well as the oldest. She often believed that if an enemy was close to defeat it was uneasy win for it was nothing more that could possibly be done, but this was often proven wrong, as even if she tried to take advantage of a situation, it would ultimately fail. Despite her pride, Setsuna, along with Mio and Kuchinashi all seemed to be scared of Saten, considering he is a Shintenou. Synopsis At first she has the upper hand in her fight with Eve, but Eve proves to be a much stronger adversary, as Eve states that Setsuna's punches were 'weak' and deals Setsuna a finishing blow. She tormented Cruz at their second encounter, but the level of verocity is toned down in the anime. In the manga she steals his locket and denounces him for his weakness (the samurai clash moment being where Blade takes the locket back). As the leader, Blade beats her up more heavily due to what happened with Eve and the others. St. Rose Academy Arc Setsuna and Kuchinashi are out patrolling the campus grounds of St. Rose Academy, when suddenly Cruz Schild falls from the steep cliff into the ground. Cruz looks up and finds himself underneath the skirt of Setsuna. He recognized her immediately upon seeing her stripped panties without needing to see her face. Suddenly Madam Black appears to them to inform them that their shift is almost over. Madam black however also inquires if something had occurred, since not only did she spot Cruz, but Setsuna and Kuchinashi were delayed in reporting back from their patrol. She hides Cruz because he is allied with Mio (which they knew by recognizing a pair of her panties that fell with him). She and Kuchinashi had been sent back to St. Rose Academy for retraining as punishment for their defeat at Blades hands. She had grown to respect Cruz's intelligence, due to his actions in Simeon tower, and tasked him to find out who was planting bombs in their school. After failing to defeat Rin, she and Kuchinashi have been punished to spend an additional week inside the academy retrainning. Mustache Arc She was mentioned as having instructed Rin to assist Cruz in defending the town from Hatfield indirectly, by heavily insisting (beating up) Rin to check up on Mio. City Arc 'Power & Abilities' Fragment: Speed - It is revealed in Kami's bonus pages that she can travel as fast as Mach 9. During the St. Rose arc Rin explains that because her kinetic vision is the same as a normal person, she can only use her speed in straight lines. 'Trivia' *Her name "Setsuna" means moment in japanese. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Needless Category:Killer Girls Squad Category:Team setsuna